As recognized herein, many people use their mobile devices to perform tasks they previously performed using a laptop or desktop computer. However, as also recognized herein, often times these mobile devices do not have enough space within them to incorporate a cooling fan or heat sink to dissipate excessive heat generated by the mobile device when performing these tasks, and hence many mobile devices operating under these conditions are not sufficiently cooled and can become inoperable or suffer performance issues when affected by the excessive heat.